


the flowers were nice, the delivery girl was nicer

by eRHa



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Fluff, Gen, HAPPY BIRTHDAY DIA, there are four whole lines of dialogue in this lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 11:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13235250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eRHa/pseuds/eRHa
Summary: Dia's most memorable birthday so far.





	the flowers were nice, the delivery girl was nicer

**Author's Note:**

> It's Dia's birthday and for the first time in months I actually feel like writing! And I managed to whip this up in half an hour!  
> So!! Happy birthday, my sweet Dia!!!
> 
> It's 11PM on the first of January here, so it still counts!
> 
> enjoy!
> 
> (as always please keep in mind english is my second language so please please PLEASE point out any typos and mistakes I make)

It was the first of January, two years after graduating high school, Dia was sitting by the window in her medium-sized apartment in Tokyo located quite close to her University. She was looking out at the city at night, quarter of an hour after midnight. Some fireworks were still going of here and there, the ban on pyrotechnics in the city abolished two months ago. A few drunken shouts from the streets below interspersed the sound of silence and the cracking of the rockets.

The quiet reverie was soon interrupted by the sound of metal hitting the entrance door, before the key managed to slip into the hole and unlock the door. Dia turned to look at her roommate of eight months, and her face quickly morphed into a displeased one, troubled by the state of the girl stumbling into the flat. Tsushima Yoshiko. By some miracle, the eternal chuuni had managed to get into the same University as Dia did, and, when approached in April of last year, the older woman had no time to come up with an excuse to decline sharing the apartment since they were face-to-face. And Dia  _did_ have a spare room. And more space in the living room, the bathroom, the kitchen and even the small foyer than she knew how to use.

"You're late. You're also drunk, didn't I tel-" Dia started reprimanding the absolute mess of a person with her eyes closed, but was tackled into the wall, a firm pair of hands hugging her around the chest and back. The odor of heavy alcohol almost knocked her out, and it definitely cleared her nostrils. Opening her eyes she saw a goofy grin and a pair of half-lidded, quickly closing eyes.

"Happy New birthday, Dia- _chaaa..._ " Yoshiko started, mixing up words in her intoxicated state before slumping over Dia, asleep halfway through the honorific.

"Good grief..." The birthday girl complained before grabbing onto her unconscious flatmate with a smile and dragging her to her bedroom.

* * *

Dia woke up on 9AM sharp by a message notification. Rolling from one side to the other she grabbed for the phone, before smiling in recognition at the communicator address.

_'omw by plane, cant wait to see your cute face <3' - mari-ITAri_

That's right, all her friends from the disbanded Aqours idol group were coming over to Tokyo, or, in the case of Riko and Hanamaru, would arrive from a different part of Tokyo. And, in the case of one fallen angel, would stay at home all day, preparing the party. It turned out that living together relieved the two of the responsibility of having to prepare their own birthday parties. The tradition of the other roommate preparing the celebration would persist for several years, even after Dia and Yoshiko had both graduated and began working.

It was a nice gesture.

* * *

An hour after the party ended, at 3PM Yoshiko and Ruby had dragged Dia out to present her her birthday gift. She was led to a bench in a park and was told to wait, as the two younger girls ran off to God knows where. So she sat and waited for a minute, two, before she heard a vaguely familiar voice to her left. Standing by a fountain was a blonde beauty, her hair in a rather long ponytail, her blue eyes looking at her with warmth in them. She was dressed in an outfit reminiscent of a barista, or a flower shop personnel and was holding a bouquet of carnations, lavender roses, white and pink alstroemerias and other flowers.

"Good afternoon!" She said with a smile as she grabbed Dia's attention. "My name is Eli, owner of Garden of Glass, I was asked to deliver this wreath to one Dia Kurosawa?"

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the rushed end
> 
> If you want to know what happened next, Dia started gushing over Eli and the two went for coffee.


End file.
